blackdragontavernfandomcom-20200213-history
Autumnwood
Autumnwood - Plunged into perpetual Autumn in both appearance and climate, Autumnwood is by far one of the most spectacular and vividly colored forests in the region of Westervale. While in some parts the hues of firey red and orange are the leaves of tall bamboo like trees, in other parts of the forest they are in eldritch and seemingly timeless old trees that have thick sturdy trunks and roots which upturn the ground like a maze. The forest boasts small villages and cities that are well tucked away in the forest and are usually human controlled, though a village in the upper part of Autumnwood boasts a peaceful alliance and conglomeration between the Elves and the Humans. The lower half of the forest, closest to Southridge City, is currently beset by a race of violent Centaurs wielding stone weapons spilling in from the Aldanni Plains through the mountain passes. /whois Ambervale for details of the main trade city Ambervale Ambervale is a medium-sized trade city on the Lustre Elstar River in Autumnwood. Because the region is perpetually suspended in harvest season, Ambervale is a crucial export hub of crops for the rest of the nation of Westervale, as well as timber, herbs, and game. River merchants bring imports of textiles, spices, fish, and travelers from the south, to branch out into the rest of the country by the royal roads or Lustre Elstar River. There is a great deal of Elf wares circulating the city due to its proximity to the human-elf alliance-city Redfeather, but most artisans prefer the elfin city to Ambervale, leaving its fine cultural scene rather lacking. While merchants from Ambervale still unofficially trade with the Duskarian-controlled capital city Valderon, the majority of the city supports Queen Berenice’s campaign to reclaim the throne. Tolerance of magic is the other great allure of Ambervale. The Amber Guard that polices the city is made up of well-trained magic-users and soldiers alike—they serve justice and the law, regardless of magic being involved. They control the Amber Vault, reputedly the most secure safehold outside of the royal palace. The building that houses the Amber Vault and all other official city buildings are protected by both men and magic—but there are always wizards for hire to try daring things. The city is lead by a trinity council comprised of a representative of magicians, merchants, and the Amber Guard. Crime is a crippling issue for Ambervale, due to smuggling and its severe economic segregation. The port gives way immediately to a neighborhood of taverns and alehouses and brothels for the sailors; the central marketplace and official buildings segregate the residential areas of the rich and poor, allowing the southern section of the city to infect its criminal disease within its isolation. There is rumor of a Floating Market—a secret bazaar for magical and non-magical contraband alike—with a location that changes almost daily. Redfeather Redfeather is the only alliance city between elves and humans in Westervale, found by elusive roads in the Autumnwood. Its architecture is a glorious marriage between the two races' influences. There is very little crime within its walls, and it is known to be a gathering place for artistic types. An adjacent river village connects a great portion of its commerce to the capital city. (more to come) Category:Places Category:Locations of Interest Category:Cities Category:Canon